McFly slash: Danny's Secret
by thatissomcfly
Summary: Danny's secret is out and life has never been more difficult. Broken frendships and broken hearts how will the band cope? My first fan fiction ever.. pairing Danny Jones and Dougie Ponter from McFly. Enjoy and please review and comment!
1. How To Break a Heart

_CHAPTER ONE_

_How to break a heart_

"What's wrong Danny?" Jane asked as she looked deeply, lovingly into Danny's sad, blue eyes.

Danny looked away.

He couldn't look at her.

He felt her hand touch his face, "What's wrong Danny?" she asked again, "You're scaring me."

Why could he not love her, she was perfect.

The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, the way her lips curved in the corners, the way her long, dark hair framed her delicate features, she was beautiful, the way she laughed at him when he wasn't funny, but most of all the way she loved him.

He could feel it, see it in her eyes and hear it in her soft, comforting voice.

She didn't need to say it, he knew all to well.

He wished more than anything that he could return her love.

"Danny?" she asked, he could sense the fear in her voice.

He couldn't do this to her anymore, it wasn't fair, he didn't love her, he never had, and he never could, not when he was so in love with someone else.

He lifted his head and forced himself to look into her dark, amber eyes, "I'm sorry Jane… I don't love you."

Danny felt horrible but at the same time he felt like a weight had been lifted, he had wanted, needed to say that for so long but he knew that this was just the beginning, there was so much more he had to say.

Jane said nothing, she didn't need to say anything, Danny could see the tears that had formed in her eyes and were slowly trickling down her rosy cheeks.

She didn't deserve this.

But Danny knew he had to tell her, she deserved to be with someone who could return the kind of love she felt for him.

"_She'll forget all about me, she'll fall in love again." _Danny told himself, trying to make the ache he felt inside, the ache of guilt and sympathy disappear, but it did little to comfort him and he knew it would do nothing for her.

Danny might not love her but that didn't mean he didn't care for her, he did.

He cared for her very much, she was kind, she understood him, she made him laugh, she made him smile, they had many good times together but he didn't love her.

Not like he loved Dougie.


	2. Trusting Tom

CHAPTER TWO

_Trusting Tom_

Danny threw himself onto the bed; he had never wanted to be in Dougie's arms more in his entire life.

He was surprised he made it home as he could barely see through the tears that flooded down his face, tears for Jane, tears for himself but, most of all tears for Dougie.

Danny had always seen Dougie a little differently than any other boy he'd ever known but he realized he loved Dougie only six months ago but it seemed like an eternity to him.

He couldn't stop thinking about him, he would stay awake for hours in bed with Jane thinking about him, when he kissed her, he wasn't really kissing her, he was kissing Dougie.

How could love hurt this much?

How can something that's supposed to be so wonderful, something that everyone wants so badly be so horrible?

Danny's love for Dougie was like a cage, there was no escape; he was consumed by it, controlled by it.

What was Danny if he wasn't in love with Dougie?

He was nothing, just an empty shell.

A love like this was so hard to keep bottled up but Danny couldn't tell anyone, especially not Dougie.

Their friendship meant too much to him, if he told Dougie how he really felt about him he might lose him forever and if he lost Dougie, he would lose himself, Danny could not do that.

He had wanted to tell him so many times before but he feared more than death that he would not hear those three words come back.

Danny jumped, startled, someone was knocking on his bedroom door.

"Danny?" it was Tom "Are you okay in there? Can I come in?"

Danny couldn't let Tom see him like this, no one could see him like this.

But Danny needed someone to talk to more than ever and he trusted Tom.

He knew Tom wouldn't laugh or judge him, he wasn't like that, Tom was one of the most kind and understanding people Danny had ever met and Tom knew what it was like to really be in love he had Giovanna.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Danny said , he ran over to the mirror, and began to wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

He gave up, who was he kidding?

The tears might be gone but his face was still red and splotchy.

He sat back down on his bed "Okay."

Tom opened the door "Hey, everything all right in here? I thought I heard you crying."

He closed the door behind him.

"Honestly?… No everything's not all right."

He felt the tears well up in his eyes again, he lifted his arm and brushed them away but they came back despite his efforts.

Tom sat on the bed next to Danny and put his arm around Danny's shoulders "What's wrong Danny? You can tell me."

"I know" Danny managed a quick smile.

He really could tell Tom anything.

Tom smiled back "Come on, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Err… well, I… I'm in love." Danny stuttered.

That seemed surprisingly easy, but only because he had left out the most important detail, he just wasn't quite ready to say that it was Dougie he was in love with.

But he'd waited six months maybe longer, had that not been long enough?

He had to tell Tom, he had to tell Dougie, he had to tell the world.

"You're in love? That's why your upset?… I don't know Danny that sounds a little strange. I mean shouldn't you be happy about that, Jane's a great girl?"

"That's the thing Tom… It's not Jane."

Tom looked surprised "What? I thought everything was good with you two. Who is she then?"

She?

How could Danny tell him it wasn't a she?

How could he tell his best friend he was… gay?

No, he wasn't gay.

It was just one guy.

… Gay?

Was he really gay?

What would people think, what would his fans think?

…Who cares what people think, Danny was tried of hiding how he felt, he was tired of hiding who he really was.

Tom was his best friend, shouldn't he accept Danny for who he really was?

How could he?

When he didn't know who Danny really was because Danny had never told him.

"Um, that's the other thing, it's err… not a she."

That was it, he knew.

Danny was gay and Tom knew.

More tears welled in Danny's eyes and poured down his cheeks.

He was embarrassed and scared.

Tom's opinion mattered a lot to Danny.

What would he think of Danny now?

Tom smiled at Danny "Who's the lucky guy then?"

"You mean you don't care that I'm," he almost couldn't say it "gay?"

Tom looked surprised, even hurt that Danny would ask that.

"Of course not Danny. If that's who you are than I'm cool with it. I thought you knew that."

Danny felt so much better.

Tom always knew what to say, he was amazing like that.

"I did, I was just, you know scared I guess. It was hard for me to accept that I was gay so how could anyone else?"

"I accept it."

Tom pulled Danny closer and hugged him.

Danny had almost stopped crying.

Tom had made this so much easier than Danny had ever thought it could be.

"Thanks Tom, I think I'm good now."

Danny could actually say that and not be lying.

He hadn't been okay in a long time.

"But you still haven't told me who the lucky guy is."

Danny had completely forgotten.

He sighed, _here it goes _"… It's Doug… Oh Tom, what should I do?"

Danny buried his face in his hands and his last few tears trickled out.

Tom always had good advice and now Danny really needed it, more than ever.

"You should tell him… Dougie's one of your best friends, I'm sure he'll understand."

Tom got up and walked towards the door "Goodnight" he said as he closed the door, quietly behind him.

Tell him?

That was Tom's great advice.

Danny wished it was that easy but, it had to be easier than keeping it a secret all this time.

Tom's advice seemed useless but telling Dougie was the only way Danny could really lift the weight he felt upon himself and how Danny wished it could be the only way of finding that Dougie did in fact love him too.


	3. Plans

CHAPTER THREE

_Plans_

The bright sunlight woke Danny up; in all the drama of last night he'd forgotten to close his curtains.

He opened his eyes and turned to his alarm clock "1:00" this was late even for Danny. He was surprised that Harry and the guys hadn't set up amps, guitars and a drum kit and played to wake him up, Danny still remembered that morning after the premiere of "Spiderman 2."

He still remembered when he could wake up and not feel so empty, when he didn't feel so in love.

He sat up, the day was half over.

Danny was tired of wasting time, and he was tired of wasting his life away keeping secrets.

He wanted to let it all go and live his life.

Danny wanted to be in love and he wanted Dougie to be in love too.

Why could Dougie not feel what Jane felt for him?

Maybe Dougie was just as scared as Danny was about being gay.

He had never thought of that, it wasn't exactly obvious that Danny was in love with Dougie as he'd tried so hard not to be, and to keep it a secret from everyone, especially Dougie himself.

He heard a knock on his door, "Danny, you awake in there?" it was Tom again.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

He was hoping Tom would come back he needed his help.

He needed to figure out how he was going to tell Dougie, and Harry, he really needed to figure out how he was going to tell everyone.

"I'd say good morning but, good afternoon is more appropriate I suppose." Tom said jokingly.

"I guess it is." Danny laughed.

Tom came and sat down.

"I'm going to tell him today, and Harry too. I can't not tell him anymore, I love him."

The tears were back, but Danny didn't feel sad anymore, more scared than he'd ever been.

Tom hugged Danny again, and he hugged him back, he wanted Tom to know how much Danny cared about him, how much their friendship meant to him.

"Thanks Tom, I was really scared you guys would tear the mickey out of me if I told you but I shoud've known you'd understand you always do."

Danny wiped the last of his tears away and replaced them with a smile.

"Well, I should get on with the day, what's left of it anyways, gotta take a shower." He said as he jumped up from the bed.

"Okay, if you need me, I'm always here for you." Tom left.

Danny almost didn't want to leave his room, he was safe in here, alone, he could hide within these walls from everything, from Dougie.

Danny lifted his arm and smelled his armpit... ew he needed a shower.

Danny tiptoed down the hallway, past Harry door and then Dougie's; he'd made it that far.

He quietly went down the stairs, past the kitchen, dining room, down the short hall to the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him.

What was he doing?

He couldn't avoid his best friends forever, especially not when he was in love with one of them.

He wasn't avoiding them, he just wasn't telling them yet, he was saving that for tonight, after dinner, when they all would hang out in the rec room and watch tv or play pool, and have a couple of beers.

The thought of telling them sent Danny's stomach into a frenzy of twists and spins.

He tried to think of something else but all he could think about was Dougie.

Danny undressed and stepped into the shower, the hot water felt nice but it did little to calm his unsettled stomach.

He stepped out of the shower into the misty, humid air, the mirror was all fogged up and Danny couldn't see himself but he didn't want to, hew hated himself, he was disgusting.

You're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend.

You're not supposed to be gay.

Danny looked away he couldn't even look at his blurred and distorted reflection.

He dried himself off, picked up his boxers, and wrapped the towel loosely around his waist.

He opened the door and to his surprise there stood Dougie.

"Thought you'd never be done! Dan, you shower like a girl." Dougie said chuckling.

Danny froze, Dougie looked gorgeous this morning, in only his boxers, his body was perfect, muscular but not overly so.

His sandy blond hair, his blue eyes, that innocent little smirk he always had on his perfectly featured face.

Danny didn't answer he just walked briskly down the hall leaving Dougie standing there surprised.

"Dan?... uh, sorry... I was just kidding." Dougie called down the hall.

As soon as he was out of Dougie's sight he ran the rest of the way to his room and slammed the door behind him.

What was happening to him?

His love for Dougie was jeopardizing their friendship and making it awkward, he couldn't even joke around with him anymore.

Not when he was keeping this secret, not for long, he really was going to tell Dougie and Harry tonight.


	4. The Secrets Out

CHAPTER FOUR

_The Secrets Out_

"Danny!" he heard Tom yell from the bottom of the stairs, "Dinners just about ready. I know you're hungry, you're always hungry!"

Danny hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep; he was still wearing just his towel curled up at the bottom of his bed.

"Crap!" Danny rushed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his dresser and threw them on.

He hurried over to the mirror, his curly hair was sticking up all funny from the way he was sleeping on it.

"Great. Possibly the most important night of my life and I look like a complete idiot!"

Danny said frustrated as he tried to push his hair into place, it was no use.

He found a hat lying on the floor at the end of the bed, he brushed it off and pulled it over his head, he turned back to the mirror.

"Much better."

"DANNY?" Tom called again, louder this time.

"Yeah man, I'm coming." He said as he rushed towards the door, through the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

The sweet aroma of Tom's cooking filled the room.

Tom was the only one of the four who could cook much more than a grilled cheese sandwich.

Danny had tried to be romantic and cook for a girl once but even he wouldn't eat what he had attempted to make.

But hey, it's the thought that counts right?

"Hey, you alright?" Tom asked concerned.

"I, I think so."

Danny really wasn't sure.

"Every thing's gonna be fine." Tom said reassuringly "Can you give me a hand and grab the salad?"

Danny grabbed the bowl and brought it out to the dining room table where Harry and Dougie were already sitting, Harry was his usual smiling self but Doug seemed off, his head was down and he was staring blankly at his plate.

He couldn't still be upset about what had happened earlier?

Could he?

"Yum, looks great Tom." Harry said eying the food.

Dinner would have been awkward if it weren't for Tom and Harry keeping up the conversation, Dougie said very little.

After dinner was finished Harry and Dougie went down to the rec room as they usually did after dinner.

Danny helped Tom clear the table and load up the dishwasher, he wasn't usually this helpful but he didn't want to go down with Dougie yet, he wanted to talk to Tom some more.

"You ready?" Tom asked.

He was ready, he'd had six months to get ready, "Yes." he replied but it didn't sound convincing.

Tom reached over and put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Just take your time, you've got the whole night. Come on lets play some pool." Tom smiled and motioned him to follow.

Danny followed reluctantly at first, why was he so nervous, nobody had any idea yet, except for Tom of course, it was just like any other night at the McFly house.

When Danny and Tom arrived, Harry was sitting on the large black leather sofa flipping through the channels on the big screen TV

"A thousand channels and you think there'd be something to bloody watch!"

Harry said angrily as he turned it off.

Dougie was sitting on a matching black, leather armchair opposite Harry fingering out some notes on his bass.

He looked so cute when he played the way his hair fell in his face and the way he stuck out his tongue out a little as he concentrated on the notes.

"Anybody up for a game of pool then?" Tom asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Harry answered as he stretched and made his way over to the pool table in the far corner of the rec room.

Dougie never liked pool much so, Danny didn't expect him to accept the invitation for a game.

"I'll pass, hate pool anyway. I'll see if there's anything on the telly."

"Trust me, there's nothing." Harry chuckled.

Dougie the TV on anyway and began flipping through channels, one after another.

"Danny, you gonna play?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Danny walked over to the table and grabbed a pool cue.

Danny had never been very good at pool, but that didn't matter neither was Tom or Dougie, Harry was the best.

Danny thought that must be why Dougie didn't like pool so much, because he was rubbish at it.

Harry won the game as he usually did, on the rare occasion Tom might win but never Danny.

Danny's head wasn't in the game at all, he was too busy thinking about how he was going to handle the whole "I'm gay" speech.

It was early only 9:00 so, he still had lost of time to casually bring up the subject.

"I'm going to grab a beer, anybody want one?" Harry asked as he headed towards the door of the rec room.

"Yeah, grab me one." Tom said as he practiced shooting combos.

"Yeah, me too man." Danny really needed a beer right now.

"Me three." Dougie called from the armchair.

"Alrighty, four ice cold beers coming up." Harry jogged out of the room and out of view.

Danny and Tom went and sat on the couch.

Dougie had stopped on the sports channel and was watching a rerun of and old football game.

Harry trotted back into the room with the four beers and distributed them.

"So, you found something."

"Yeah." Dougie said sarcastically. "This is the best there is."

"We've seriously got to stop paying so much for these rubbish TV channels." Tom added.

There was silence for a while as they all tried to enjoy the game.

Danny sipped on his beer, the cold fluid tasted bitter but felt good as it moved down his throat which felt hot and dry.

His stomach was doing the twists and spins again but, when the cool beer hit it, it helped.

The game ended and Dougie reached for the remote and switched the TV off, they sat there for a minute.

Tom nudged Danny, he was right this was the perfect time for him to tell them.

"Uh, I've got something... I've got to tell you guys." His stomach was now twisting, spinning, clenching he felt like he was going to be sick, maybe that beer wasn't a very good idea after all.

Tom, Dougie and Harry were now all staring at him waiting for him to continue.

Danny couldn't think of how to say it, he'd been trying to rehearse it in his head all day but nothing seemed right.

How do you say it?

"I've got something. I've uh, got to tell Doug."

Danny turned to look at him, Doug was looking at him too, he couldn't tell what the look on his face was, it was one he hadn't seen before.

He then looked over at Harry who had a confused sort of look on his face, he was fiddling with the necklace he was wearing not realizing that what Danny was about to say was a big deal.

He looked back over at Dougie.

"Doug, I er..." then over at Tom who was sitting next to him, he nodded for Danny to continue.

He just had to get out with it, say it loud and clear.

"Doug, I... I love you."

The room fell silent.

The most awkward and painful silence Danny could have ever imagined.

Harry was the first one to speak, "You're joking right?"

Danny now wished he was.

"No, he's serious." Tom answered for him.

Dougie remained silent, shocked Danny supposed or disgusted.

Harry jumped up from the couch "You mean you wanted to hang out tonight to tell us that you're a bloody fucking queer?" Harry said angrily.

Harry's words stung like a knife, Danny had never heard him be so harsh like that.

Harry was usually very soft spoken and rarely raised his voice like that.

"Harry!" Tom stood up now, defending Danny.

The tears were back again, Danny's worst nightmare was happening right before his eyes, he was living it.

Danny should have known Harry would react like this, he was always a little awkward with this kind of stuff, when they had played at the "G-A-Y" bar in London, and they had been dared to play to get naked, Harry kept his boxers on.

Harry had often referred to things he disliked as "gay."

But Danny never thought that this would bother him that much, he was shocked, he thought Harry would understand like Tom did or at least pretend he understood.

"You mean to tell me that mean to tell me that i've spent the last few years living with a fag? I've walked around this house in nothing but my boxers in front of a fag? Hell, I got naked in out music video with a fag!?"

"HARRY! Stop it now!" Tom yelled.

Danny had never seen Tom so angry before, or angry at all for that matter.

Tom was just one of those people who was always cool and stayed calm.

But wow, he was scary when he was angry, he was terrifying.

Maybe that's why he never let himself get angry.

"Stop it?... Stop it? You mean you agree with this? You're taking Danny the little faggott`s side over mine``

Danny could barely see through his tears now, he buried his face in his hands trying to hide his face, wishing he could just disappear.

YES! I am, I'd take Danny's side over yours any day! He might be a "fag" but at least he's not an ASSHOLE!" Tom was nearly screaming at Harry now.

Everyone was silent, for Tom to raise his voice was already a surprise but for him to swear like that was unheard of.

Danny appreciated Tom standing up for him but nothing could make him feel any better about the situation.

"At least I don't like it in the asshole." Harry said coldly.

Dougie had remained silent all this time, he looked up, Danny could see that there were tears in his eyes, he started to say something "I-" but Harry cut him off. "You're not going to tell me you're a queer to, are you?" Harry said harshly.

"I... uh." Dougie stuttered, he then rose to his feet and stormed out of the room, Danny caught a glimpse of his face he was really crying now.

Harry shouted down the hall at him "Well? Are you!? Are you a fag or not? It's a pretty simple question Dougie!"

Dougie stopped and turned to look at Harry "No. I'm not a fucking fagott." Dougie said quietly almost as if he didn't want anyone else but Harry to hear him but Danny heard him loud and clear, Dougie disappeared up the stairs.

Danny should have known this would happen, how could he have been such an idiot.

It was easier just not knowing, now he had to live with the fact that Dougie didn't love him.

Danny felt Tom's arm around him "I'm so sorry, Danny." He could hear that Tom was crying now.

"What's this? Don't tell me you're one of 'em too? What will you tell Gio? That you dumped her 'cause you like it in the ass?"

Danny couldn't take it anymore, he lifted his head and looked directly at Harry "Shut the fuck up, you're a right jerk you know that?"

Tom stood up again, he pointed to the door "Get out."

"What?"

"You heard Harry, get out and don't you dare come back. It's over Harry, McFly no longer has a drummer."

Harry looked shocked "You... You're kicking me out of the band?"

"The band, this house, my life... just, get out!"  
Tom's voice cracked as he tried to hold back tears.

Harry stood there for a moment before he turned around and left the room, leaving Tom and Danny alone.


	5. Sleepless

CHAPTER FIVE

_Sleepless_

Danny couldn't sleep, his eyes burned and his head hurt from crying.

He just lay awake staring at the ceiling wishing he could take it all back, he should have never told Tom in the first place.

He wished this Dougie thing was just a stupid crush but he really loved him, more than he'd ever loved anyone before.

And more than he would ever love anyone.

He'd lost the love of his life forever.

How could they be friends now?

When Dougie didn't feel the same way.

He hadn't just lost Doug, he'd lost Harry too.

Danny was angry, confused, upset he was a million different emotions all at once, he didn't think anyone could have the mental capacity to think and feel so many things all at once, it almost hurt.

This had to be the end of McFly too, with Harry gone and all of the friendships broken beyond repair.

Had Danny really lost everything?

All he had left now was Tom.

He should never have let Jane go, he might not of loved her but she loved him and he needed to be loved right now, he needed to be held in someone's arms and comforted.

He felt so alone.


	6. Gone

CHAPTER SIX

_Gone_

Danny awoke in early afternoon the next day much like he had many days before except he felt broken and empty, half of him had died last night.

He didn't feel like getting up, he wished he didn't wake up at all, he wished he could have just died in his sleep.

Then he wouldn't have to face Dougie?

Danny must have dozed off again because when he awoke Tom was calling him and it was nearly 4 o'clock "Danny?" he heard Tom knock and open the door.

He sat down on the bed next to Danny.

"I seem to do this a lot." Tom laughed a little trying to lighten the mood.

"You alright?" he asked but he knew the answer was no "Stupid question, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda" Danny managed to let out a little chuckle.

Danny could tell that Tom hadn't slept well either, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was all messy as if he'd been tossing and turning all night.

"I made some um, breakfast, lunch, dinner type stuff. You should come down."

He was very hungry and Tom's cooking did seemed all too appealing to Danny right now but he couldn't face Dougie.

He was planning to stay in his room forever and never come out, ever.

"I... I can't, I can't see Dougie." Danny confessed.

"I know.. that's why you need to come." Tom got up and left.

Danny wasn't sure that he wanted to but he still trusted Tom especially after how he'd defended him last night so, he threw on yesterdays clothes and made his way to the dining room.

Tom was sitting, waiting for him, alone.

As soon as he smelled the food he realized just how hungry he was.

Tom has made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, sausages; the little breakfast ones and some blueberry pancakes.

Danny sat down and began to serve himself quite generous amounts of the food, he gulped it down, he was starving.

Tom hadn't said anything since he visited Danny in his bedroom.

Danny could tell something was wrong but he was too scared to ask what it was so, he waited expecting that Tom would tell him.

"Harry and Dougie left, Dan." Tom said plainly.

Left? Dougie left? Danny knew Harry was leaving, Tom wouldn't have let him stay even if he wanted to.

But no one wanted Harry to stay anyway.

"What do you mean they left!?"

Danny didn't want to hear the answer, but he needed to know.

"Harry left last night, he's gone to stay with Izzy."

Izzy was Harry's girlfriend, she was very sweet and beautiful, Danny didn't understand how she could be with Harry after last night.

Last night had been very unexpected, that wasn't a side of Harry he'd seen before so Danny supposed Izzy didn't know that side either.

Harry was never like that with Izzy anyway, he loved her, he was good to her.

"And Doug?" Danny held his breath.

Tom paused "He left this morning. He's gone home, to live with his parents for a while, until he can find his own place. I'm sorry Danny, I really am sorry."

Danny thought he couldn't possibly feel any worse but now that Dougie was gone, really gone for good he felt himself hit rock bottom.

"Don't be sorry Tom. It's not your fault."

This was all Danny's fault if he had never said anything, if he'd never fallen in love with Dougie in the first place then Dougie and Harry would still be here.

He hadn't just ruined their friendships, he'd ruined their careers, their dreams, McFly was finished.

There was no McFly if there wasn't a drummer or a bassist, there was no McFly if it wasn't the four of them.

Danny got up and thanked Tom for the food, then put his dish away and slowly walked up to his room.

But when he saw Dougie's room he had to stop and look inside, he pushed the door open and peered in.

It looked so empty.

Only Dougie's furniture remained, all his things, his bass's, his Blink 182 posters, his clothes, everything was gone.

Dougie was gone.

Danny closed the door behind him, he couldn't stand to be in there anymore.

Even though he could never forgive Harry for what he'd done, he would still miss the Harry he remembered most, they had had so many good times together over the years but clearly they meant nothing to Harry.

He looked into Harry's room to find the exact same thing, everything that had made the room Harry's was gone.

It was as if they were just erased from his life, his best friends one minute and strangers the next.


	7. Preparation

CHAPTER SEVEN

_Preparation_

It had been almost a week since Dougie and Harry had left but it seemed like so much longer to Danny.

He missed them both, he didn't know how he could but he actually did miss Harry.

He still couldn't believe his reaction, he couldn't believe Dougie's either.

Danny thought they were his friends, they should be there for him not run away from him when he needed them most.

He needed their support, he needed to know it was okay to be the way he was because this was one part of him that he could not change.

Danny had tried, he'd kept quite, tried to push it aside, deny it, he'd tried being with Jane but nothing could make it go away.

He loved Dougie, that was one of the few things in his life that was certain.

Danny tried to think of something else, he needed to get on with his life, Dougie wasn't coming back.

It was early in the day, not yet 9:00, Tom and Danny needed to get early this morning.

McFly, or what was left of it anyway was holding a press conference today, the news was not yet out whether or not McFly had really broken up.

The last thing Danny wanted to do was this bloody conference but he cared about his fans, they had supported McFly but, would they support him know if they knew it was all his fault the band had broken up?

Would they support him if they knew he was gay?

Or would they turn their backs on him like everyone else?

It didn't matter to Danny anymore, nothing really mattered anymore.

Danny dug through his dresser and closet trying to find something appropriate for the occasion, he finally found something and put it on.

He walked over and stood in front of the mirror for a moment, he practiced smiling but it all looked so fake but Danny guessed it was alright, a press conference to discuss the end of McFly wasn't exactly a happy occasion.

What if everyone saw through his fancy clothes to see what Danny really was: scared, lonely, depressed, ashamed, guilty all because of one small, three letter word... gay.

How would they explain what happened if they didn't mention the only reason McFly had broken up, Danny was gay?

Danny had never felt so solely responsible for anything in his life, he really was the only one to blame.

Danny out on the last finishing touch, a watch Dougie had given him for his birthday and made his way downstairs to the bathroom.

The door was closed and the light was on so Danny assumed Tom was in there.

He knocked on the door "Yeah, come in." Tom answered in a funny voice.

When Danny opened he realized it was because Tom was brushing his teeth.

Tom had no shirt on, exposing his muscular upper body, Tom had a star tattoo on the left side of his chest, Danny remembered going with Tom when he got that.

The funny thing was that Tom was gorgeous but Danny wasn't attracted to him at all, he'd never been attracted to any other guy, just Dougie.

Tom lifted his wrist to look at his watch "We're going to be late!" Tom squealed as he quickly finished his teeth and then grabbed his bottle of hair gel and spiked his hair up a little.

"Okay, it's all yours." Tom said as he rushed out of the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

Danny quickly brushed his teeth and made sure he looked alright, but he couldn't get rid of the dark circles under his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping well since that night.

He flicked the light switch and made his way to the kitchen where Tom was waiting for him.

"Come on, we've got to pick Gio up on the way." Tom said as he rushed around the kitchen searching for his keys, he stopped and turned to Danny "It's going to be fine, mate, no one else has to know."

He finally found them.

"Then how are we going to explain?" Danny asked.

"Um... honestly, I haven't quite figured that out yet but, I will. Just try not to worry about it. I'll do all the talking. Come on lets go." Tom headed towards the door of the house.

Danny followed.

He hadn't left the house for days, he had no where to go.

The sunlight hurt Danny's eyes, he'd spent so long locked away in his room crying, he felt like the vampire in their music video for "Transylvania."

Why was it such a nice day?

Dark clouds, rain, thunder, that would suit the occasion.

Danny slipped into the backseat of Tom's baby blue mini cooper, leaving the front seat for Giovanna.

Tom was an awful driver, there weren't many things Tom didn't do well, he was one of those people who excelled at almost everything.

They made the short 10 minute to drive to Gio's flat and Tom jumped out "I'll be right back." he closed the door.

Danny watched as he made his way up the walkway and rang the doorbell, Gio answered and gave Tom a big hug and a kiss.

Danny looked away, he was so jealous of them, they'd been together since they were sixteen, they were the perfect couple.

Giovanna was a lot like Tom she was one of the kindest most understanding people Danny knew, she was just such a good person.

They really loved each other and Danny hated that.

Why could he not have that kind of love?

Danny heard the open and the two slipped into the car.

Gio turned back and smiled at Danny "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Gio knew what had happened , she knew everything but Danny didn't care because she was like Tom she could care less if Danny was gay, she accepted it maybe even supported it.

"I'm alright." Danny said trying to sound cheery but the fact that he was lying prevented him from sounding convincing.

He had never been much of an actor, he almost couldn't watch "Just My Luck anymore he thought his acting was horrible which made him laugh every time he watched it.

Tom started the car and pulled out of his parking spot in an erratic, jerky motion "Sorry."


	8. They Just Don't Care

CHAPTER EIGHT

_They Just Don't Care_

When they arrived at the conference there was paparazzi everywhere, a million questions and camera flashes came at the three of them.

"Is it true? Has McFly really broken up?"

_flash_

"Tom! Tom! Where are Dougie and Harry?"

_flash_

"Danny, is this really the end of McFly? Danny!"

_flash, flash_

"Giovanna, what do you know? Giovanna are the rumors true?"

_flash_

"Danny, where's Jane? Has there been more than one break up here?"

_flash, flash, flash_

"Is McFly having problems? Was there a fight?"

_flash_

They had agreed not to answer any questions until they got inside and the conference had officially started.

The large room was full, about 200 reporters and journalists sat with microphones, cameras all waiting for the answers to their many questions.

Tom and Danny stood behind a podium at the front of the room all eyes on them.

Even their manager didn't know why they'd broken up he just knew it had happened.

"Okay, you guys ready?" their manager asked, they both nodded, though neither would ever really be ready.

He turned to the podium "Can I have your attention please." The room feel silent "The conference is now officially in session, if you have a question could you please raise your hand." He stepped back and Tom and Danny stepped forward.

Tom spoke "We'll take the first question." pointing to a short, red haired woman in the front row.

She stood "Everyone has heard various rumors that McFly has broken up, are these rumors true? Has McFly really broken up?"

Tom answered "Yes" he paused "The rumors are true."

The woman sat back down , the room was silent for a moment and no one raised there hands until a man at the back asked the second question.

"Is there any chance that McFly might get back together?"

"No, we don't believe that McFly will get back together."

Danny knew this was hard for Tom but he knew he wouldn't be able to say anything if it were him answering the questions.

It hurt to hear Tom say that even though Danny knew it already.

Another reporter raised their hand to ask a question "Is the breakup business related or personal?"

Danny was hoping no one would ask why they broke up but it was inevitable.

Tom looked over at Danny, Danny nodded for Tom to answer truthfully, Tom looked back at the crowd "The break was over personal issues within the band."

The room was quite again, the red haired woman then raised her hand again "Speaking of breakups, I see that Giovanna is here with Tom. Danny have you and Jane broken up? As well as the band?"

Tom looked over at Danny and stepped back so he could stand closer to the podium.

"Yes." was all Danny managed to say.

"What happened? Who ended it?" asked the red haired woman.

"I did." Danny replied.

Tom put his hand on Danny's shoulder reassuringly, and stepped back to the podium.

A tall, dark haired man with a low, hoarse voice stood, raised his hand and asked the next question "If the break up was personal, as Tom has said, what happened? Was their a fight? Who's responsible?"

Danny felt his stomach clench and his throat close up a little, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Why did he have to ask that, why was everyone so bloody nosy!?

Tom whispered to Danny "It's alright, mate, I'll handle this. I said no one has to know and I always keep my word." Tom smiled.

"No comment." He stepped back from the podium and nodded at their manager.

Their manager made his way over to the podium "This conference is now closed. Thomas and Daniel will answer no further questions at this time."

The crowd began to clear the room, disappointed at the unsatisfactory answers they had received from Tom and Danny.

Danny was holding back tears, he barely said anything but that was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

He didn't understand why it was so hard, he had performed in front of thousands and thousands of screaming fans hundreds of times before but, these people weren't his fans.

They enjoyed watching the famous fall, this was all just another story, another paycheck into their wallets.

They didn't care about his problems.

They just cared about getting their story


	9. The Innocent Are Guilty

CHAPTER NINE

_The Innocent Are Guilty_

The drive home was quiet, Tom said nothing as tears rolled slowly down his cheeks.

Danny had decided to let his tears out too and he felt his warm, salty tears move slowly down his face and fall into his lap.

Danny couldn't see Gio's face but he thought she must be crying as she said nothing either, she was holding on tightly to Tom's hand stroking it in a soft circular motion with her thumb.

Danny cried more in the past week than he cried before in his whole life, all the little things he cried about then seemed s stupid, now that he really had something to cry about.

Tom pulled up into the driveway of their house which now seemed so big with only he and Tom living in it.

The three of them made their way into the house, Tom and Gio's hands still linked together.

Gio sat down at one of the bar stools off the kitchen counter, Tom stood opposite her as he set down the keys, Danny sat down next to Gio, she had been crying.

When the light hit her face he could see the lines down her face where the tears had traveled.

No one said anything, there was nothing to say.

The ring of the phone broke the silence, Gio stood up to answer it "Hello?" she paused listening to the voice at the other end.

"Oh, hi ." it was Danny's mum "I'm doing alright , thanks and how are you?" another pause "Yes, he's here." she said walking towards Danny "Nice to talk to you too." She handed the phone to Danny and went to stand with Tom who put his arms around her and kissed her gently on the forehead, Tom was quite a bit taller than Gio.

"Hi mum." Danny said excitedly , he didn't want his mum to know how he really felt.

She must have heard on the news about the break up, Danny had never told her, she still didn't know his secret.

"Oh, Danny, why didn't you call me sooner? You had me worried sick, I haven't heard from you in a week. Are you alright?" Danny walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, he didn't like talking on the phone with other people around.

"I'm sorry mum, I just... I meant to call sooner." He really had meant to call her.

"It's fine but, Daniel, are you alright? I didn't know you and the guys were having problems."

"Yeah... I'm fine mum." Danny hate lying to his mum but he didn't want her to know he was gay and that the only problems they had had were his problems.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright but I miss you Daniel. You haven't been to visit since you and Jane came up at Christmas." She sounded like she was nearly crying.

"I know mum, I'm sorry. I miss you too. Now, that I guess I won't be so busy anymore I can come and visit more often." Danny tried to be positive.

"I saw on the telly that you ended things with Jane. She was such a lovely girl , Daniel. I didn't know that you two were having problems either."

Danny knew how much his mum adored Jane, he knew that their break up would upset her.

"I know, I know, I feel awful mum." Danny started to cry now "I just... I didn't-" his mum cut him off "It's alright Dan, you don't need to explain to me... Are you sure everything is alright? Daniel, I feel like you're not telling me something." She knew him all too well, she could always tell when Danny was lying or hiding something from her.

"You're right... I'm not telling you something."

"What is it? Dan, you know you can tell me anything, I'm your mother."

He hadn't planned on telling her anything but she knew something was really wrong and she wouldn't give up until she knew what is was so, he might as well tell the truth.

"Mum, I... I'm" Danny sobbed "I'm gay."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

He imagined his mothers thoughts of disgust and anger.

"It's all my fault! Everything is my fault! It's my fault McFly broke up, it's my fault Harry and Dougie are gone. I ruined everything! I'm so sorry mum." Danny said sobbing.

"Danny! Danny! Don't be sorry. It's not your fault, Harry and Dougie chose to leave, you couldn't have stopped them." she was crying now too.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Dan?... Is that the only reason you dated Jane because you were afraid of what I would think?"

"Not just you... everyone. Mum, two of my best friends hate me because of it, mum, they HATE me!" Danny sobbed "They should... I'm disgusting!"

"Daniel, you're not disgusting. You're a wonderful person, you were a good friends to them and the fact that you're gay does not change that, it shouldn't change a thing."

Danny knew his mum was just trying to help but no one could help him, his life was ruined, everything he's worked for was lost, everything he loved was gone.

"I'm sorry mum. I've got to go... Goodbye."

He couldn't talk about this anymore.

"Wait! Dan, please! Talk to me !" she said through sobs "Dan, please don't hang-" Danny pushed the off button and threw the phone across the room.

He buried his face in his hands and continued to sob.

He heard Tom and Gio come in, they sat on either side of him and each put an arm around him.

Danny kept his face buried in his hands and continued to sob uncontolably.

He cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore, his last tear had been shed and his eyes felt dry.

He finally lifted his head and put his hands down in his lap.

"You told her?" Tom asked quietly, his eyes and voice full of sympathy.

"I had too. She's my mum... she should know." Danny said wiping the tears that still remained on his cheeks.

"And she didn't..." Tom searched for the right word "accept it? … I mean, I just thought from how upset you were."

"No, of course she did. I knew she would... It's just, this is all my fault Tom. Everything."

"It's not your fault, Danny." Gio said softly as she squeezed him a little tighter.

"How is this not my fault?" Danny said a little more harshly than he'd meant to, he was just so angry, not at Gio but at everything, he was just angry.

"She's right, Danny. Harry and Dougie are the ones at fault. They chose to leave, they're the reason McFly's broken up, not you." Tom squeezed Danny a little tighter too.

"But it's my fault they left, can't you see that? If I had never said anything, if it wasn't for me, McFly would still be together. Everyone would just be better of without me making things complicated."

Danny's eyes couldn't physically cry anymore but he felt like he would be crying.

"Danny, don't say that! McFly would be nothing without you. There would never have been a McFly if I hadn't met you. But most important I wouldn't have the best friend I've ever had if it weren't for you."

Danny could not be comforted.

No matter of words could fix what had been broken.

Too many pieces were missing from Danny's life now, to ever put it back together.

"Excuse me." Danny said as he got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked surprised.

"A walk." Danny replied as he headed back through the kitchen, down the front hallway and out the door.


	10. The End

**Hey everyone !**

**Sorry that this took me forever to post , i've just been crazy busy ! I should have more chapters up soon as well so , keep checking back !**

**Thanks for the positive feedback ! (:**

**Enjoy !**

**(p.s. don't worry , this isn't actually the end :P)**

**(oh and also .. remeber reviews make the world go round ;) !)**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

_The End_

It was early evening and the sun was low in the late August sky.

It was cooler than Danny had expected, he was glad he was wearing a long shirt, it was thin but it helped.

He had no idea where he was going but he needed some time alone to clear his head.

To try and figure out what to do next.

He felt bad for just walking out on Gio and Tom when they were only trying to help him.

Why was he such an idiot?

He was pushing everyone who still cared about him away, he pushed his mum away and now Tom and Gio too.

He felt so alone but that was his fault.

The neighbor hood where they lived was quiet, most of the people who lived around here were wealthy and had large houses set far off the street up long curved driveways with big iron gates.

Danny was glad for that at the moment, no one could see him as he walked along the sidewalk, except for the occasional car that sped by.

He wished he could just hop into his car and speed away, he didn't care where he went he just needed to get away, far away.

He wished he could just start over or end the life he had.

Maybe that was the only way out of this?

He wasn't thinking about killing himself was he?

Danny quickly tried to push that thought from his mind but it kept coming back.

Things would get better, they had to because Danny didn't know how much of this he could take.

Danny felt worse than he had ever felt before, that meant things could only get better.

Danny just walked and walked, following the curves of the sidewalk.

He looked at his watch, he'd been out for nearly an hour and it was almost dinner time, he decided he should turn back.

He had no future so back was the only way to go.

Tom and Gio would be worried sick about him not that they weren't already.

He must be scaring them and his mum, he must have scared her so much just hanging up sobbing like that.

He walked briskly, the chill of the air was really starting to get to him, he had goose bumps and his teeth would chatter now and then.

Danny really needed a hot cocoa with those little marshmallows on the top.

He tried to stop thinking about food, he hadn't been eating much since that night, he'd lost nearly 10 pounds in a week and he was already skinny.

He was withering away to nothing, maybe eventually he'd just disappear.

It was starting to get darker and gray, dark clouds were starting to fill the sky.

Pretty soon Danny found himself walking in the rain.

The rain was cold, which didn't help Danny's situation, he began to shiver as he ran to try and get back home faster.

He saw a car in the distance as it sped closer he realized it was Tom's car.

He stopped running as he was out of breath and freezing cold.

Tom pulled over when he reached Danny.

He hopped out quickly, with a blanket which he wrapped around Danny as he helped him into the backseat .

Danny's lips were starting to turn purple and his clothes were soaked.

Gio was sitting in the back too.

She put both arms around Danny as she tried to help him warm up again.

"Tha..a...nk..sss." Danny said shivering.

"No problem. Sorry, it took us so long, mate, we didn't know which way you'd gone." Tom apologized.

"No, it's fine."

Danny felt bad about causing so much trouble.

Tom could see Danny shivering and he could hear his teeth chatter.

"You might want to think about putting on a little body fat there, Danny." Tom joked.

"Yeah." Danny chuckled but really he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

Danny hated how skinny he was.

"Alright, here we are." Tom said pulling into the driveway.

"Danny, you get out of those wet clothes and Gio and I will see about some dinner."

Danny made his way up to his bedroom, removed his wet clothes, dried of and got into a pair of jeans shorts and a Hurley T-Shirt.

Danny's watch was ruined, water had seeped into it and the little hands had stopped moving.

He decided to keep it anyway, it reminded him of Dougie and how they used to be, he set it neatly on his dresser.

He heard a knock on his door "Danny?" he had expected it to be Tom but it was Gio.

"Yeah, just a sec." Danny tried frantically to clean his room up bit, he shoved stuff in his closet and under his bed.

When he was satisfied he invited Gio in "Okay, I uh, think it's safe now."

Gio opened the door with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands, she handed it to Danny "No little marshmallows?" Danny teased.

Gio smiled "Sorry to disappoint."

Danny sipped slowly on the cocoa as it was still very hot and he didn't want to burn his tongue, he hated when that happened.

He finished "Thanks." He handed the cup back to her.

"No problem. You really needed it... Tom just ordered out, I hope that's okay?"

Danny probably wouldn't eat much anyway but he was kind of a sucker for take out, they used to eat so much when they first moved in together so it reminded him of the good old days.

"Take out sounds great, actually."

The doorbell rang "I'll get it!" Tom called from downstairs.

"Let's eat." Danny stood up, Gio followed as they headed down to the kitchen.

Tom was getting some plates out of one of the kitchen cupboards above the stove.

A box from a local pizzeria "Angelo's" sat on the bar.

Tom opened the large, stainless steel fridge and grabbed a half full bottle of Coca Cola and joined them on the bar stools.

Danny would usually eat maybe half a pizza himself but tonight he couldn't even finish a piece.

He poured a small glass of coke and sipped on it every once and a while.

He didn't think that either Tom or Gio had noticed that he wasn't eating.

They both munched on their pizza slices and gulped down several glasses of Coke.

"Are you gonna eat that, mate?" Tom asked hopefully as he pointed to the half eaten slice on Danny's plate, expecting it to be his third or fourth slice.

"Nope, go ahead."

"Thanks." Tom reached over and picked up the slice and began to munch on it happily.

"How much was that?" Danny asked as he reached into the back pocket of his shorts.

"Dinner's on us." Tom smiled, showing off his one dimple.

"You sure, mate? I don't mind."

Danny hated taking charity from people, even his best friend.

"Danny, it's nothing." Tom refused Danny's wallet as he tried to hand it to him.

"Really, Danny it's fine." added Gio.

Danny gave up and slipped his wallet back into his pocket.

"Why don't we all watch a movie downstairs?" Tom suggested, trying to think of something that might cheer Danny up, although he was very picky when it came to films, he didn't like many.

"Thanks but I think I just need to go to bed." Danny wasn't in the mood for a movie and he didn't want to ruin Tom and Gio's good time more than he already had.

Just because he couldn't get on with his life didn't mean that Tom didn't want to.

He was holding his friend back, Tom was stuck with him, stuck babying him while he cried and whined about his stupid problems.

His life was ruined and now he was ruining Tom's.

He couldn't do that to Tom, not to his best friend.

There was only one way to put things right.

"You sure?" Gio asked, hoping he would change his mind.

"Yeah."

"Okay, suit yourself. We'll be downstairs if you need us." Tom said kindly.

"Or if you change your mind." Gio said as she gave Danny a hug, Tom joined in.

"Thanks, you guys.. for everything."

"Of course." Tom pulled away from the hug.

"You're welcome." Gio gave him another quick hug.

Danny turned around and headed towards the stairs but stopped in the doorway, he didn't turn around though, he didn't want them to see that he had started crying again.

"Goodbye."

"Goodnight Danny, you feel better okay?" Gio smiled sweetly.

"I will."

Danny continued toward his bedroom but he didn't go in, he continued on to Tom's bedroom and went inside.

Tom's bedroom was the biggest, the master bedroom, when they first bought the house they all agreed that Tom should have the master bedroom.

Danny was always surprised at how clean it was, Tom was very organized all around.

Danny tried to keep his room clean but never managed, after he'd cleaned it clothes, books and magazines, sheet music, garbage, etc. would begin to gather on his floor.

Danny wished he could be more like Tom, Danny was such a slob when it came to this kind of stuff like this or maybe he was just lazy.

He tried extra hard to keep it clean when he and Jane were together, he didn't want her to come and stay the night when his room looked like a bomb had gone off.

It didn't look as bad as it did now.

Nothing was as bad as it was now.

Tom's bedroom was the only bedroom with a doorway to the balcony, although Danny admired Tom's clean room, that was not the reason he's come in there.

Danny's tears had turned to sobs again.

The doorway to the balcony was two big French doors with opaque white curtains that gave just enough privacy but still let the light in.

Danny pushed the doors open and felt a chill as the cool night air rushed into the room, the rain was still falling but had let up a bit, it was now just a light drizzle.

The curtains fluttered a little in the light breeze which now filled the room.

Danny stepped out onto the balcony leaving the doors open behind him.

It was completely dark now and the only light, coming from Tom's room and the moon lit the balcony.

Danny's tears mixed with the rain droplets as the rain fell on his face and soaked him and his clothes.

Danny just stood there, halfway from the edge of the balcony and the doorway back into Tom's room.

He thought about all that had happened in the past week.

So much had happened but Danny couldn't think of one good thing.

He thought that revealing his secret would make him feel better but he just felt a million times worse.

He hated life, he hated everything that had happened but most of all he hated himself.

Danny took the last few steps forward to the railing of the balcony , he ran his hands along it.

Why had he done this to himself?

Why had he fallen in love with Dougie?

He couldn't imagine himself in love with anyone else, especially another guys, Danny didn't feel like he was gay, Dougie was just one guy.

But he loved this one guy more than he'd ever loved anyone.

And he didn't love him back.

He couldn't even stand to be around Danny anymore, he ran away from him, he was disgusted, he hated Danny.

Danny looked down over the railing, he'd never realized how far down it was.

Directly beneath him was the patio, cold, hard, wet, concrete.

Danny looked back up, and closed his eyes for a moment, he just felt the rain and breathed in the fresh air.

Danny climbed up onto the railing, and stood up.

He didn't look down, he couldn't.

His stomach, felt like it was going to burst out of him, he felt so nervous, scared.

But he couldn't turn back now, this was the only way out, the only way to make it all go away.

The only was Danny could end the pain that he felt everywhere, deep inside.

He held his breath and jumped.


	11. Painful Truths

**I told you guys I'd put another chapter up soon !**

**I should have another two chapters up as well considering I already have the next five chapters (I think it's about five anyway) written already !**

**This is my first fan fic ever so, please reviews and comments are greatly, greatly appreciated !**

**Thanks again, and Enjoy ! (:**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

_Painful Truths_

"Do you feel that?" Gio asked as she felt a cool, burst of air hit her.

"Yeah." Tom said, pulling the fleece blanket he and Gio were sitting under over his shoulders.

"There must be a window open upstairs, I'll be right back." Gio gave Tom a quick kiss and left the room.

She followed the cool air upstairs.

The air sent chills through her body, her arms were covered with goose bumps.

It had been cool all summer, especially at night, the rain, wind and clouds of the frequent storms made it seem more like fall.

She checked all the windows in the dining room and th kitchen, she checked the front door but didn'f find any open doors or windows.

She stood there for a moment thinking of what else it could be.

There was a sudden gust of air come from the stairs.

She followed it up the steps, the air kept getting colder and colder.

She opened the door to Dougie's room, nothing.

The window was closed and the room was silent.

She closed the door again and continued to the next room; Harry's.

She opened the door, nothing.

The window was closed and the room was silent.

She closed the door.

Danny's room now, she knocked "Danny? You awake?"

No answer.

She assumed he must be sleeping so she opened the door.

The window was closed and the room was empty, Danny was not in his bed.

"He must be in the bathroom or something" Gio thought to herself as she closed the door.

She continued on to the last room; Tom's.

The door was open a little bit, she opened it the rest of the way and a huge gust of cold, damp air hit her.

The balcony doors were wide open and the rain, which had picked back up again was being blown into the room with each gust of wind.

"Seriously Tom?" Gio said to herself.

She ran across the room and shut the doors quickly.

She started to walk towards the door again... she stopped.

Tom wouldn't just leave the balcony doors open like that and not have remembered.

Not when he had them closed because he complained about it being so bloody cold for the summer.

Danny? Where was Danny?

She would have seen him or heard him if he was downstairs or in the bathroom.

He would have felt the cool air, he would have come in here and closed the doors...

"He wouldn't"

Gio turned back around, opened the doors and ran to the railing but didn't look down, afraid of what she might find.

Maybe she was just being melodramatic.

Danny would never, he could never.

She held her breath and looked down over the edge, her heart pounding so loudly she could hear it in her ears.

It was too dark she couldn't see anything.

She went back to the outer wall of the house to find the switch for the balcony light.

Gio held her breath again "Please god no." she whispered as she looked over the edge.

There she saw him, Danny lying, still, lifeless on the patio in a pool of blood and water, his closed soaked, his body sprawled out over the cold, hard concrete.

"TOM!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Giovanna was in shock, she didn't want to believe that Danny was... dead.

"TOM?!... TOM HURRY! PLEASE!" she said screaming and crying hysterically at the same time.

"GIO? I'M COMING, BABY!" Tom was terrified, he had no idea what was wrong, he thought Gio was in trouble.

He ran as fast as he could but he felt like he wasn't moving, the hallways stretched on for miles and th stairs were mountains.

He ran into his room and saw that Gio was standing at the railing of the balcony sobbing.

Tom ran over "What? Gio? What's wrong?" Tom was crying not too.

Gio lifted her hand and pointed over the edge of the balcony.

Tom walked over slowly, he almost didn't want to look, he almost didn't need to, he knew all too well what lay there.

He looked over the edge and saw Danny.

He gasped and covered his mouth "OH MY GOD! DANNY? DANNY!?" Tom burst out, sobbing hysterically.

He fell to the ground.

He couldn't believe his eyes, he didn't want to believe his eyes.

He had to do something but he almost couldn't think, he was overcome by grief.

"The police... we have to call the police." Tom tried to talk but had to try and fit words between sobs "Your cell phone." Tom reached out to Gio who was standing a few feet from him, her face in her hands.

"GIO! Your cell phone!" Tom yelled as he rose to his feet.

He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes "Please, Gio. I need your cell phone."

Gio was in shock, she couldn't think about anything, just Danny's broken, lifeless body.

She reached into her pocket and handed it to Tom.

Still holding her hand he lead her into the bedroom and dialed 911 "You, you st.. stay here." Tom tried to call himself down as the phone began to ring.

He continued down the hallway, down the stairs and through the kitchen as quickly as he could run, to the sliding doors off the dining room, he flung them open and ran over to Danny, kneeling beside his body.

There was an answer from the other end of the line, a woman with a soft, kind voice "911, what's your emergency?" Tom tried as best as he could to speak clearly but it was nearly impossible "My... my fri..end I think, I think he's dead. Please help!" Tom wasn't sure if Danny was dead or not but his skin felt cold to the touch and there was a lot of blood, it looked like twice as much as it had mixed with water from the rain.

"Okay sir I'm going to need you to calm down. Now, does your friend have a pulse?"

Tom moved his hand to Danny's throat and waited, he felt something, soft and faint but he felt a pulse.

"YES!... I can feel a pulse!" Tom's tears of sadness turned to tears of joy, Danny was alive.

"Okay. What;s your adress sir?"

"Um, six Blakewood... dr..ive."

"Okay, now I'm going to ask you to stay on the phone with me until the ambulance arrives. They're on there way. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I c..an, do that."

Tom felt horrible for leaving Gio alone but he didn't want her to see Danny, not like this.

He was trying to protect her, he loved her.

He loved Danny too, and he was thankful that he was alive but terrified that he could still loose him.

The dispatch officer broke Tom's chain of thought "Does your friend have any visual injuries?"

Tom looked at Danny again, he was bleeding.

Tom knew that but because of the rain and the amount of blood everywhere he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"He's, he's bleeding but... I don't know where, it's coming from... it's dark and, and there's rain. Shit. There's a lot of blood." The fear rose in Tom's mind again as he thought of loosing his best friend.

He should have known, he could have stopped this, he should never have let Danny be alone.

"Okay, just hold tight until the ambulance arrives."

Tom could hear the sirens in the distance.

It seemed like hours by the time the ambulance finally arrived at the house and sped away with Danny.

Tom wasn't allowed to ride with Danny in the ambulance but one of the paramedics told him which hospital they were taking him to.

It was hard to watch the ambulance leave with Danny, what if that was the last time he would ever see Danny alive?

He should be in that ambulance with him, holding his hand all the way to the hospital, even if he couldn't hear him, telling Danny everything was going to be alright.

If he couldn't go with him he had to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Tom grabbed the keys and ran back up the stairs to get Gio.

She was still sitting on Tom's bed, when she saw him she jumped up and ran over to him, her hair was wet and clung to her face and neck, her mascara running down her soft cheeks, even now she still looked beautiful to Tom.

He caught her in a hug,he held her close for a moment.

"Danny's alive. They're taking him to London General. See babe, everything's gonna be alright. Danny'll be fine."

Gio felt a sense of relief through her whole body and mind.

But that image of Danny would never leave her, he might be alive but he was hurting, thinking of Danny in physical pain and even more emotional pain was almost unbearable.

Danny didn't deserve any of this, he was a good person, everyone loved Danny.

"Come on. Lets go." Tom said taking her hand again.


	12. When You've Got Everything

**I hope this isn't a dissapointment , I know it's super short but, I promise there's more coming soon ! (:**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

_When You've Got Everything, You've Got Everything To Lose_

Tom slammed the door closed and ran to the other side of the car and grabbed Gio's hand, helping her out of his baby blue Mini cooper.

He had sped all the way to the hospital, surprised that he hadn't been pulled over and handed a very large speeding ticket, he could have gone at the speed of light and not gotten there fast enough.

The rain still pouring and there was an occasional crash of thunder and a flash of lightning as they made there way across the parking lot to the front door of the London General Hospital Emergency Unit.

They reached the door, Tom had practically dragged Gio as she struggled to keep up with him as he raced for the information desk.

"Danny Jones?" Tom asked out of breath.

The receptionist typed the name into her computer "Room 133, just down the hall and to the left. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait in the waiting room."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and sir, I'm going to have to ask you to walk."

Walk? That was like the dispatch officer asking him to be calm.

They didn't understand he couldn't be calm, not when his best friend had just attempted suicide and could possibly still succeed if his condition worsened.

Danny could be gone any second and she wanted him to walk?

You walk to school, you walk to the store, you even walk down the aisle but you can't walk to your best friends hospital bed that could very well end up being his death bed.

But the last thing Tom wanted was to cause more trouble.

"Alright, sorry."

Tom and Gio walked briskly to the waiting room for room 133 and sat down.

The room was plain, with only about ten, blue, plastic chairs, a small love seat couch, a vending machine, a small TV suspended from the ceiling and a table in the center with some old magazines set neatly in three piles.

Tom looked up at a small clock above the vending machine, it was almost midnight.

Tom was exhausted but he couldn't sleep, how could he sleep when Danny could be dead for all he knew?

Danny was the only friend he had left, Harry and Dougie were gone and now he could lose Danny too?

The painful, unfair reality of the situation had finally sunk in.

He really could lose Danny, this could be the end of the friendship that had meant so much to Tom.

He had already lost McFly; his career, his passion, he had already lost two of his best friends, what had Tom done to be punished like this?

What had Danny done to deserve this?

Nothing.

This was all so unfair, no one deserved this, especially not he and Danny.

No one had told them anything since they'd arrived at the hospital.

Tom was anxious, he couldn't sit still he kept fiddling and moving about in his seat.

Not knowing what was going on behind that door was driving him crazy.

Tom watched the door to Danny's room, hoping that any second Danny's old smiling self would open the door and walk out.


	13. Waiting

**I seem to really be on a role here ! :P**

**Enjoy !**

**and please comment and review, means a lot ! (:**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_Waiting_

It was nearly four o'clock now and Tom hadn't managed to get any sleep, he hadn't taken his eyes of that door except to look back up at the clock.

_Tic Tock, Tic Tock_

The seconds passed slowly, the minutes even slower as the little red and black hand moved slowly around and around the clock.

Gio had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.

He was glad she was able to sleep but the hours dragged on without anyone to talk with, he must have flipped through each of the magazines about a million times.

Tom heard the clicking of high heeled shoes outside the door to the waiting room, the door opened.

It was Danny's mum.

Tom forgot in a moment of surprise that Gio was sleeping on his shoulder, he jumped up and held his arms out and gave Danny's mum a big hug.

"I got here as soon as I could." Her face was red and her eyes were still wet from crying.

"I know." Tom tried to comfort her, Gio was now awake and came over to welcome Danny's mum with another big hug.

"Oh, Gio. It's so good to see you, dear."

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Jones. Come and sit down." she led Danny's mum over to the couch.

"How many times must I say this, please Gio, just Kathy will do." She shot Gio a quick smile which disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared and the emptiness and sadness returned to her eyes "How's my Daniel doing?" she was now crying again.

Tom and Gio both had no idea, there had been no word, nothing, no news, no information, nothing since they'd arived.

"They haven't told us anything yet." Tom sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs beside the couch, Giovanna was sitting next to Kathy on the love seat, holding her hand.

"Nothing?... He's been here for four hours and they don't know anything?" she leaned close to Gio and buried her face into her shoulder, Gio put her other arm around Danny's mum and tried to hold back her own tears.

She hated seeing Kathy like this.

"My son's in the hospital and they didn't even tell me why?... What happened?" Kathy asked, her voice muffled by Gio's shoulder which she continued to sob into.

"He, he... jumped." Tom didn't know how else to put it, now wasn't the time for sugarcoating.

"Jumped?... What do you mean?"

Tom reached over and took Kathy's hand in his.

"Off the balcony..."

"Oh god, Daniel. Why?... Why?" She said shaking her head slightly.

"Why?"

After some time the sobs from Danny's mum stopped, she has fallen asleep and was silent, still resting on Gio's shoulder and holding Tom's hand.

"Hey, you doing alright?" Gio whispered.

"I guess so... I don't really know, honestly... I just, I just wish we knew. Something. Anything."

It had been nearly six hours and still no word, nothing, they knew nothing.

"Me too." Gio closed her eyes for a moment and a single tear rolled down her face.

Tom watched as it slowly rolled down her cheek and into her lap.

Tom heard something, the sound of the door handle turning, the handle of room 133.

Gio shook Danny's mum lightly "Kathy! Kathy! Wake up!"

She sat up suddenly "What? What is it?" she asked half awake.

An older man in a white doctors uniform stepped through the door.

"How is he? How's my Daniel? Is he alright?" Kathy asked eagerly, hopefully yet worried and terrified.

She tried to think positive but this was just like one of those television shows where th doctor comes into the waiting room and tells the family and friends that he's sorry but they didn't make it, they did everything they could.

"Hello, I'm doctor Marquette." The man said as he shook their hands. "Danny should be fine now, we almost lost him a couple of times there but he's a strong lad and managed to pull through. He's lost a lot of blood, and he hit his head pretty hard. He's still unconscious but he should have no permanent brain damage. We did some CAT scans and there doesn't appear to be any serious damage to the brain. He fractured four ribs and broke his left wrist and he has a mild case of hypothermia but other than that and a few cuts and scrapes here and there, he's doing very well. He's very lucky. He took quite a fall."

"Oh, thank God!" Kathy really smiled this time. "Thank God!"

She hugged Gio "Did you hear that, Gio? My boys going to be alright."

"Can we see him?" Gio asked her arms still around Danny's mum.

"He's still unconscious but, you're welcome to see him for a little while. Excuse me." Dr. Marquette said as he made his way to the door.

The three made their way into room 133.

Danny was laying on his back, his head half covered with a bandage and he had a cast on his left hand and lower arm.

He had little cuts and scrapes and a few stitches here and there from the concrete.

His skin looked so pale, like all the life had been drained out of him, he really looked like he had lost a lot of blood.

He was hooked up to an IV and blood transfusion.

Kathy rushed over and grabbed Danny's right hand and kissed it gently.

"Danny" she said softly "It's okay now, mummy's here."

Tom couldn't stand to see Danny like this, Danny who was usually so full of life was now lying in a hospital bed, unconscious.

Tom was waiting for him to sit up at any moment and crack a funny joke or say something witty in his ridiculous Bolton accent but he just lay there.

Kathy turned to look at Tom "His hands are so cold, Tom." she said as she rubbed Danny's hand between hers.

Tom and Gio stood back letting Kathy be with Danny, she hadn't see him for months.

Danny and his mum had been very close and it had been hard for her to let Danny go off at just 17 to chase his dream of becoming a rock star.

But she wanted Danny to be happy and that was his dream.

So as hard as it was, she let him go.

She had watched his rapid rise to fame and fortune only to watch him fall to this, twice as fast.

Last time she's seen him he'd been happy, smiling, happily in a relationship with Jane or so she thought and now he was in pain, depressed and heartbroken.

It hurt her so much to see Danny like this, it hurt all of them.

Kathy continued to talk softly to Danny, not knowing if he could hear her but that didn't matter.

Tom heard the door open behind him and a short blond haired nurse entered "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I change his bandages. You'll be able to come back in later."

"Of course."

He turned to Gio "I'll get Kathy."

He walked up along the bed and knelt down beside her "Kathy, the nurse needs us to leave. Come one, Danny's fine now, he'll be fine."

Kathy kissed Danny's hand one last time "I love you, Daniel." She stood up slowly, she didn't want to leave him, he needed his mum.

She didn't want him to wake up with no one there but more than anything she didn't want him to die alone.

Tom led her out and back to the love seat.

Tom looked back up at the clock, it was almost 7:30.

Tom was starving

But he couldn't think about eating at a time like this, his stomach was the last of his wories.

He could eat later, when he got back home, whenever that would be as he had no intention of leaving this hospital without Danny, whereas Danny may never eat again.

This could be his last hour, his last minute, his last second.

Tom tried to push those thoughts from his mind, Danny would be fine, the doctors would take good care of him.

He decided to turn the on the TV to take his mind of Danny.

His attempt failed as the only station offered was BBC news.

The news woman began to speak "There are reports that a member of Britain's most popular band is in the hospital. Danny Jones, vocalist and guitarist in the band McFly was rushed to the hospital from his home late last night after reports say he attempted suicide. He is currently in serious condition. Two of McFly's members Danny Jones and Tom Fletcher had just recently announced that the band had broken up, it is believed that there is some connection. We'll keep you posted as more details on that story become available to us. Now for our next story-" Tom turned it off.

Everything, everything reminded him, he couldn't just push this aside, Danny was all he could think about.

The thought of losing him, the thought of never seeing him smile or hearing that amazing laugh of his.

Everywhere he saw Danny's face, on the TV, on the covers and pages of the magazines, in his mind, when he closed his eyes he saw Danny's pale, sick face.

Danny's face haunted him.


	14. Hard To Bear

**So , so , so sorry this took me so long to post .. and hopefully this isn't too dissapointing as it is a fairly uneventful chapter but don't worry i should have the next few chapters up in the next few days and they will be well worth the wait don't worry !**

**Please review and comment ! It means the world ! (:**

CHAPTER 14

_Hard to bear_

It had been almost three days since Danny had tried to end his life.

Tom hadn't left the hospital, he was exhausted, barely sleeping, he was hungry, barely eating and he was still expecting the worst even though every one assured him and he reassured everyone else that Danny was going to be back to his old self in no time.

Tom knew that wasn't true.

They couldn't go back to the way things were, not now.

Danny was still unconscious, the doctors said he was in stable condition now and that they expected him to pull through with no permanent effects, except a few scars here and there.

There was so much more than just the physical effect, Danny might look fine when all this was over , but inside, Danny was broken.

No amount of pills, injections, bandages or operations could fix him.

Tom wished so badly that he would wake up, he had so much he wanted to tell Danny, he wanted to comfort him and tell him that they'd get through this as long as they had each other, he just wanted Danny to wake up so they could go home.

Tom knew things would be different, he would never really have his life back not until Tom, Danny, Dougie and Harry were all together again.

Tom must have been sitting there on that chair next to Danny's bed for hours, he wanted to be there when Danny woke up, he wanted to be the fist thing Danny saw, he had told Danny he'd always be there and he meant it.

Over the days friends and family had been and gone, leaving cards, chocolates, flowers, even teddy bears for Danny.

They were all nice but none of that would help Danny through this what Danny really needed was his best friends.

Tom was the only one he had left and he was not going to desert him.

Kathy, Danny's mum, had gone to stay with a friend in town who lived near the hospital.

She came to visit Danny twice a day, she knew she'd drive herself mad if she stayed at the hospital for days on end.

She wanted to remember how Danny used to be but every time she saw him like this the figure in her memory faded a little more.

She couldn't bare to see Danny this way but she still wanted to be with him at the same time.

She asked the hospital to call her with the slightest change in Danny's condition for better... or worse.

Every visit she was disappointed to find that Danny was still unconscious, eyes closed, unmoved, silent.

Tom couldn't believe that Dougie and Harry hadn't been in to see Danny, it was all over the news, it was impossible for them not to know what happened.

Tom hoped they felt guilty, he hoped they felt like this was all their fault, because it was.

They had Danny's trust, his friendship and they just threw it all away, threw it in Danny's face, they had really hurt him.

Danny had been heartbroken by their leaving.

Maybe they didn't deserve to show their faces here, it was probably best that they didn't come, they didn't deserve Danny's forgiveness.

Tom should feel guilty too, he could have stopped Danny, he should have known not to let Danny be alone, there had been signs, everything was a sign, how could Tom have been so blind?

Danny had been depressed, angry, different.

Tom just never thought in a million years that Danny could do something like that, Danny who loved and cherished life.

People think that celebrities, like Danny had the life many people only dreamed of but in reality his life was full of lies, he couldn't be who he really was, every decision he made had to be based on publicity, on pleasing the fans, the public.

One wrong decision , one bad move, one mistake and you were ridiculed, it's all over the news, the magazines, the TV, it's everywhere.

One wrong decision, one bad move, one mistake and your career, your fans, your respect, your dreams are all a thing of the past.

People love to watch celebrities rise to fame but even more they love to watch them fall.

Your true fans, your true friends are the ones who support you whether your songs are number one on the countdown or a complete miss.

They support you no matter what.

Harry and Dougie were clearly not true friends or they would be out there in that waiting room.

They wouldn't have left in the first place and Danny wouldn't be lying unconscious on this hospital bed.

They could still be friends, it didn't have to be like this.


	15. A New Hope

**here it is ! another chapter .. about time , eh ? again i'm really sorry about the huge wait for this story ): hopefully it's been worth it and i hope you all continue to enjoy this story ! i'm very excited about it .. and i should have a few more chapters up tonight ! sorry for any errors in my writting i get a little carried away sometimes and miss mistakes, i tried to get as many as i could ! Remenber, reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated !**

**Hope you all enjoy !**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

_A new hope_

"Tom... T.. Tom." A hoarse, weak sounding voice called Tom's name.

Tom had fallen asleep sitting next to Danny's bed.

Tom opened his eyes to find Danny's open as well.

"Hey." Danny said smiling.

Tom jumped up and kneeled down next to Danny "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Tom didn't imagine he was feeling very well, his voice sounded weak and hoarse, his few movements were slow and small, his skin was still pale and he looked sick.

"Been better, honestly... How long was I out for?" Danny said as he rubbed his head which Tom knew must have been hurting.

"A few days.. I should call your mom, I promised I would... I'll be right back." Tom said as he stood up and began to make his way towards the door.

"Yeah, of course."

Tom closed the door behind him.

Danny looked around, he had never expected to wake up, he wasn't supposed to, he hadn't wanted to wake up.

His body ached and his head was pounding, he winced in pain.

Why was he here?

He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be dead, this was all supposed to be over.

What was he thinking?

He was lucky to be alive, he didn't really want to be dead, did he?

He just wanted life to be easier, he didn't want it to be over.

There were still good things in life, like Tom and Giovanna.

He was such a coward.

He was angry at Dougie and Harry for running away from him, for running away from a challenge, a problem but that was exactly what he had done.

He was too weak and too pathetic to deal with his life so he ran away from it.

Not only was he a coward he was selfish, he only thought about his pain, he had begun to realize what he had put Tom and Gio and his mom through.

Tom was always there for him and Danny had just left him, Dougie and Harry had left Tom too.

Tom needed Danny and he hadn't been there.

The sound of the door opening interupted Danny's troubled thoughts and a clearly exhausted but smiling Gio walked in.

"Hey handsome." Gio smiled "you're mom's on her way." Gio sat next to Danny and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry Gio." Danny said as a tear rolled down his pale face.

"Oh, Danny, it's okay. I know how hard it's been for you. It's been hard on all of us."

Tom slipped quietly back into the room.

"I know, but I just had to go and make things harder." All the guilt Danny felt was driving him crazy, he hated himself now more than ever.

"You're okay now and that's all that matters." Tom wasn't angry at Danny, he was too happy he was finally awake and he understood how hard this had been for Danny to deal with, much harder than it had been on anyone else.

Tom finally felt like things were getting better, Danny was going to be alright, Tom had lost a lot of things but he wasn't going to lose his best friend.

Nothing else mattered, he had Danny back.

The door swung open suddenly and Kathy rushed in and over to Danny's bed.

She wrapped her arms around Danny, she held him close, she didn't want to ever let go, she had feared that she would never hold Danny again.

She finally pulled away, she looked at Danny, he looked weak and fragile, she could see the pain he was feeling in his eyes which used to sparkle with life, were now dull.

She took Danny's hand, it felt cold, and his hold was gentle, he was too weak to hold on very tightly.

"Hey mum." Danny smiled, he was glad they were all here, he had felt so unloved but now in this room he realized that that wasn't true, he looked over at all the cards and flowers from his friends and family then back at his mum, Gio and Tom.

Kathy smiled back "Hey Daniel, how are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Danny wanted to tell her he was fine, he wanted his mum to think he was, he didn't want to cause her anymore pain than he already had.

"I'm alright, mum."

"Daniel, I was so worried about you. You scared me half to death!" Kathy began to cry thinking back on the past few days.

"I know, mum. I'm sorry but I promise you I'm alright now, I promise."

Danny was sure now that he would be alright, he wanted to be alright, and he wanted to try and put his life back together again, with or without Dougie as a part of it.

All Danny really needed was right here in this room.

These were the people that really cared about him.

"Maybe you should come home for a while."

Kathy never wanted to lose Danny again, she barely saw him and living alone since Vicky left for school and Danny's father had left the family, Kathy often found herself lonely.

Danny might not be a child anymore but he would always be her child and now more than ever he needed to be loved and cared for like he did when he was a little boy.

Kathy missed those times, when life was simple, Danny was a happy, smiling child and the whole family was together like it should be.

Danny looked over at Tom, he knew he should go with his mum but he wanted to try and move on as quickly as possible and to do that he knew he needed to go back to the house with Tom.

Going back to Bolton would just be running away again.

"I think I need to stay here with Tom and Gio for a while, just till I get things sorted out."

He could see the dissapointment in his mum's eyes "But I'll come and visit soon. I love you mum."

"I love you too, Dan, so much."

Kathy really did want Danny to come home but she knew that she had to let him work things out and if that meant he had to stay in London then she had to accept that and Danny always kept his word so she knew he'd come and visit her as soon as he could.

"We do have to extra rooms now, Kathy, if you wanted to stay a while, at least until Danny's feeling better." Tom suggested.

"Yeah, mum, stay a while."

Danny really needed his mum, he knew that she could help him get through this, he knew that they could all help him through this.

"Of course. I'll stay as long as you need me, sweetheart." Kathy smiled, she could be with Danny after all.

Even if she went back to Bolton she knew that Danny would be in good hands, Kathy adored Tom and Gio, she knew that they cared very much for Danny.

Tom noticed Danny wince in pain "What's wrong, Dan?"

Danny felt this awful pain in his head, like a headache but much worse, a migraine maybe.

The pain was constant.

Danny had tried his best to ignore it but it was driving him mental.

"My head, it... it really bloody hurts." Danny said as he rubbed his aching forehead.

"If you mention it to the nurse I'm sure she'll give you something." Tom suggested.

"No, no, it's fine. It's really not that bad." Danny lied but he didn't want to worry them besides, it was just a headache, everyone gets 'em, no big deal.


	16. Unexpected Visitor

_CHAPTER SIXTEEN_

_Unexpected Visitor_

Danny heard a soft, timid knock on the door to room 133, Izzy stepped in, a bouquet of beautiful flowers clutched in her hands.

Danny was shocked, what was Harry's girlfriend doing here?

Surely Harry hadn't sent her.

Danny was glad to see Izzy, she had been a good friend to him but, Izzy reminded him of Harry and he hated that, Harry might as well have walked in the room.

Gio welcomed Izzy, taking the flowers and giving her a hug.

Gio and Izzy had become very good friends through their relationships with Tom and Harry and Gio was clearly glad to see her despite what Harry had done.

Tom and Kathy followed, greeting Izzy with a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

They were whispering to each other but Danny couldn't make out what they were saying, all he could concentrate on was the sharp, aching pain in his head.

When they had finished talking, Tom, Gio and Kathy left the room closing the door behind them, leaving Danny and Izzy alone.

Izzy walked slowly towards the bed, then sat down.

She sat there for a moment as tears began to flow down her cheeks, she spoke "Danny, I'm.. I'm so sorry about Harry, I'm so sorry about everything... he really didn't mean it." her voice was soft and quiet.

He didn't mean it?

Harry sounded pretty convincing to Danny.

Maybe Izzy was just trying to make Danny feel better, or maybe she was trying to convince not only Danny but herself that Harry hadn't meant it.

"You don't have to be sorry, Iz..." Danny said taking Izzy's hand "but if he hadn't meant it, he wouldn't have said it."

"You never say things you don't mean, Danny?" Izzy asked.

Danny often said things he didn't really mean, when he was scared or angry but what Harry said was over the top, that doesn't just slip out accidentally.

"If he didn't mean it, why is he not here?"

If Harry hadn't meant it then he would be here, he would apologize to Danny and take it all back.

"He's scared, just like you, Danny... He's scared that you wouldn't forgive him, he thinks you never want to talk to him or see-" "I don't!" Danny cut Izzy off angrily.

"I don't ever want to see him again. I don't ever want to talk to him again. He hurt me Izzy... He hurt Tom... He hurt Dougie... He hurt everyone."

Danny's voice sounded angry and he was.

Danny's sadness had turned to anger, he was done blaming himself, this was Harry's fault... all of it.

Izzy was sobbing now, this must be hard for her Danny thought, to love Harry so much, to stand by him when everyone, everything was telling her she shouldn't.

"I know, Danny and I'm sorry he hurt you like that. He had no right to."

"Why are you here Izzy?... Did Harry force you to come?" Danny said even more harshly as he pulled his hand sharply from hers.

Danny didn't understand why she was here, to do Harry's dirty work he supposed.

To try and fix his mistake.

To apologize for Harry because he was too much of a coward, because he cared so little for Danny to come and do it himslef.

Izzy looked shocked at Danny's cruelty and harshness towards her.

"I'm.. I'm here because I want to be here... I care about you, Danny... and because I feel.. I feel horrible for what Harry did to you, to all of you." Izzy ended there her sobbing was making it hard to speak.

Danny felt horrible now too, Izzy was just trying to be nice, she had brought flowers and come out of her way to visit him and all he could do in return was be a jerk.

It hadn't occurred to Danny that maybe she was here because she wanted to see him, because she cared about him, he just assumed that this all had something to do with Harry.

What happened with Harry seemed to be all he could think about but, Izzy was not Harry and what Harry had done was not her fault and Danny had to realize this.

Danny took Izzy's hand again, "Please forgive me... I'm just, it's just... I'm not mad at you, and i shouldn't take it out on you... Thank you for coming. It means a lot. It really does."

Izzy stopped sobbing but only for a moment as a smile formed on her face.

"No, I understand. This must be hard for you. What Harry did to you was horrible and I know that you're upset... I'm upset too... I.. I left him Danny..." she began sobbing again almost as quickly as she had stopped.

"Oh, Iz. You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. I can't love someone who did this to you. I can't love someone who would treat his best friend like this. Besides, what would people think of me, Danny? People would think I must be just like him."

Danny could tell that Izzy was still in love with Harry and although Danny was angry with Harry, he cared for Izzy, even more after he realized how much she cared for him.

She cared for him so much that she would leave the man she loved.

He wanted her to be happy and he knew that she needed to be with Harry to be truly happy again.

"You didn't have to do that, not for me. Iz, I don't want you to be miserable because of me... I've made far too many people miserable."

Danny began to think about all the people who were hurting right now because of him.

Tom, Gio, Harry, Dougie, his mum, Jane Vicky, the rest of his family and friends, his fans and now Izzy too.

"If you really care about me, then please, if you love Harry, don't leave him. I won't let you do that to yourself, not for me."

Danny didn't think Harry deserved Izzy but Izzy deserved the happiness she found with Harry.

This all seemed so unfair, that Harry got a second chance while Danny was lying in a hospital bed, his body, bruised and broken and with a much deeper, aching pain he felt inside.

"Really?"

Izzy didn't believe that Danny could ever want her to be with Harry.

If Izzy took Harry back he would be happy again and she could not comprehend how Danny could allow the very action that would lead to Harry's happiness.

He was devastated when she left, she was too but Harry had done something terrible, that should not be forgiven.

She was torn.

Part of her loved Harry and part of her hated him for what he had done to Danny and to himself.

He had ruined his life, thrown away everything he'd worked so hard to achieve, everything that Mcfly had worked so hard to achieve.

She knew he regretted it now but it was too late to apologize, the damage was done.

"Really." Danny said forcing a smile.

"I just want you to be happy..."

Izzy gave Danny a kiss on the cheek "Thank you." She said softly.


End file.
